


黑帮双胞胎兄弟故事合集

by hhkillua



Category: Legend(2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2015年上映的电影legend，讲的是英国历史上一对黑帮双胞胎兄弟的故事，这对双胞胎由汤甜心Tom hardy 主演，戴眼镜的是哥哥，另一个是弟弟，两人均有双性恋倾向。科林Colin Morgan在里面演弟弟老婆的哥哥Frankie。野史有讲Frankie和兄弟两人都有点“特殊关系”。全是脑洞不含任何史实。<br/>Frankie和双胞胎弟弟Reggie的故事是现在进行时，与哥哥Ronnie发生的故事是过去时。</p><p>我是一个喜欢给Colin Morgan拉郎的人。不喜的千万别看！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 逆光

这是我第一次完全没有任何考证随便写的，因为这都是梦里的情节，只是记录下来，不含任何实事，纯粹脑洞。

这篇有不好的镜头。。。

 

人物

英国黑帮双胞胎兄弟的双性恋弟弟——Reggie(汤甜心的角色)

女主Frances Shea（一个金发妞）

女主的哥哥Frankie（科林的角色）

 

Reggie是个混蛋，众所周知。

更何况Reggie 是个笑容坏坏言辞有趣的混蛋。

小姑娘就吃这套。

 

16岁的Frances 被迷得神魂颠倒。

22岁的Reggie喜欢金发姑娘爽朗的笑声。

那个年岁的情欲爱情谁能分得清，不过荷尔蒙作祟的产物。

 

相聊甚欢，Frances突然说要回家了。

 

“嗨，你喝醉了，我送你回去。”

Frances 摇摇头，手指点着Reggie的胸膛，“我哥哥来接我，不用你送。”

Reggie看着她步履不稳的走出酒吧，一个纤长的身影立刻奔过来，把她扶上车。

 

Reggie没在意。

 

***

 

那是一个非常阳光明媚的周日。

Reggie 开着哥哥送的新车，来到Frances家门口，准备带她出去兜兜风。

 

这是他第一次来她家。

门前草坪上，一个人坐在藤条靠椅上看报纸。

刚剪完的草坪泛着青草的鲜嫩味道。

Reggie掐掉烟头，走上前，问道“Frances 在吗？”

那人放下报纸，抬头看他。

 

Reggie第一次发现面对同性，他的心跳可以那么快。

 

那人一头乌黑的头发，靛蓝的眼睛，神情淡然，眼神却很犀利直接。

 

“找我妹妹是吗？我去叫她。”

 

“你不介绍一下自己吗？”

 

那人停下脚步，侧过身，逆光的身影，双手插口袋。

“我？Frankie。她哥哥。”

“我是Reggie。”

“我知道。”说着Frankie转身向宅子走去。

 

***

 

Reggie一整天都在想Frankie的身影。

解开两颗纽扣的米白色衬衣，深咖啡色的西装裤，跟Frances一样的酒窝，不同的是，他有一双会讲故事的眼睛。

Frankie知道他是怎样的人，可Frankie一句话都没说。

那种让他颤栗的漠然眼神激起他的噬夺之心。

 

***

 

Reggie从Frances那知道了关于Frankie的一切。

Frankie的正直热血，Frankie的温柔坚定，Frankie的女朋友。

疯狂的漫想，他想见他。

怎么做才能见到他。

 

***

 

“嗯，谢谢你给我这份工作。” Frankie整理了一下袖口，看着Reggie。

Reggie靠在车旁，没说话。

“经济不好，能有份工作就很好了。谢谢你帮我。”

Frankie朝Reggie伸出手，嘴角含笑，“合作愉快。”

Reggie转过头。

夕阳西下，逆光，他看不大清他的笑脸，但他感知到温暖。

 

***

 

Reggie不是个很有耐心的人，这点和他哥哥很像。

黑道生活的上一刻还是生，下一刻也许就是死。

没有那么多废话的时间。

Frankie给他当司机，每天车里都是他身上那种冷冽的味道，挠刮得心疼。

他在第五天把Frankie 压在后座椅上的。

他终于闻到他朝思暮想的松木味的古龙水。

嫣然止渴。

 

“Reggie，你干什么，放开我！”

“干什么？你还不明白吗？你那么聪明！谁会花这么多钱请一个司机！我疯了吗？”

Frankie的脸色特别难看，震惊，愤怒到厌恶。

Reggie因为那一闪的厌恶松了手。

“Reggie，我只是个司机，不是别的什么。如果我做了什么让你想多了，那全是误会。”

Frankie开门下车，关上门的一刻，说“我很高兴你给我这份工作，现在，我辞职。”

 

Reggie觉得异常的挫败，他22岁的人生从来没有如此失败过，从来没有如此不顺心过，看来只能强取豪夺了。

 

***

 

Reggie再见到Frankie，是在他和Frankie妹妹的婚礼上。

Reggie之前一直在担惊受怕，很怕Frankie会把他俩的争执抖出来，他曾经想干掉Frankie，可最后依旧没忍心下手。

 

Frankie正在教堂前的台阶上和Frances亲切的说着什么。

看来Frankie什么也没跟别人说，只是当他看向远处的Reggie时，眼里的深沉诉说了远远不止一段故事。

“我欠你的，你要我的亲妹妹来还，是吗？”

Reggie点点头。

 

婚宴上，Frankie喝得有点多，晃晃悠悠的晃到新郎Reggie身边，脸色绯红，抬手扶住Reggie的肩膀，眼神迷茫地望着Reggie，说“你会对她好的，是吧？”

Reggie顺过一杯酒，直直盯着Frankie喝下整杯，“我对她怎么样，你不会不知道。”

Frankie轻笑一声，“不过是一段情，何必。”

Reggie差点捏碎了手里的杯子，贴近Frankie，咬牙切齿道“这，一，切，原本是给你的。”

Frankie推开他，眼神冷漠仿佛陌生人“我不要，谢谢。”

 

Reggie原本以为自己赢得彻彻底底，却在这一刻觉得自己输得什么都不剩。

 

Frankie离开前，正正经经的说道 “你好好过你的日子，不用担心我会说你的坏话，我不是那样的人。妹夫。”

 

Reggie不懂，为何到了这个时候，Frankie还是如此坚定隐忍，没有恨也没有爱，毫发无伤。

他厌恨这一点。

得不到还是全部摧毁好了。

 

***

 

Reggie的书房，深棕色的家具书桌，右侧的落地窗，浅色的窗帘随着风轻轻摇摆，阳光很好，一如初见。

Reggie抽着雪茄靠在书桌边，面前的Frankie穿着米黄色衬衣，一脸怒气。

“你答应过我会好好待她的！可你现在干了些什么！“

“我没干什么。”

“你到底对她做了什么说了什么，她现在神神经经的，时哭时笑，太不正常。”

“我怎么知道！我是在道上混的人，每天都会遇上各路仇家，我自己都来不及保护哪有闲工夫管她。”

Frankie戳着Reggie的胸口，“哈！黑道！你黑道就这点本事，自己的妻子都保护不了吗！废物！”

下一刻来得始料未及。

Reggie一拳打在Frankie脸上，Frankie跪趴在地上，一手撑地一手擦着嘴角的血。

Reggie熄掉雪茄，走上前，拉扯Frankie后背的背带绑住他的双手，扒下他的裤子，拇指硬生生挤进后穴，“黑道！你知道黑道的手段吗！你见过黑道害人的手段吗？今天就让你尝尝生不如死的滋味！”

Reggie怒气冲天，死死压住Frankie挣扎的身躯，充耳不闻凄厉的惨叫，两根手指用力往未经人事的的穴口里插，再抽出来，已是血迹斑斑。

“哈！你想尝尝被男人操的滋味吗！姐！夫！”

“你一定要再一次背弃我吗！！！” Frankie吼出一句话。

Reggie愣住了，窗外的温暖阳光洒在书房里，逆光看不见身下Frankie的脸。

就像那天一样，Reggie第一次看见Frankie的笑脸，Frankie第一次选择相信Reggie。

Reggie松手了。

松开了长久以来紧绷的手和心。

 

Frankie收拾好自己，一眼都没看Reggie。

临走前说“我不欠你什么，我们再无任何瓜葛，我不会再见你。”

Reggie呆呆地坐着，望着他的背影，无话可说。

直到夕阳完全被黑夜替代，他终于想明白，Frankie就是自己生命里的那一束逆光，奇异的存在，美好而摸不到。

 

次日，Frances自杀身亡。

他们再也没相见过。

 

End

 

注解：

为啥妹妹会疯疯癫癫？其实还是Reggie干的，他故意跟很多别的女的见面啥的，然后找了很多人来威胁年仅16的妹妹，甚至在夜晚制造很多诡异的事件，心理本就简单的妹妹，受不了这种白天担惊受怕晚上又无法入眠的生活，变得神神经经的。Reggie这么干当然是为了复仇，为了让Frankie后悔当时拒绝他。

 

相信与背弃

开头就说了，Frankie一开始是不信任他的，就觉得他是个混混。

Reggie给了他一份工作，他第一次相信他。

第二次相信是Frankie相信Reggie跟妹妹会好好生活。


	2. 落雨

出场人物

英国黑帮双胞胎兄弟的双性恋哥哥Ronnie(汤甜心的角色)

英国黑帮双胞胎兄弟的双性恋弟弟Reggie(汤甜心的角色)

女主Frances Shea（一个金发妞，前文弟弟的妻子。）

女主的哥哥Frankie（科林的角色）

 

伦敦东区，有点发白的阴天，淅淅沥沥下着雨。

已经傍晚时分，路灯渐渐亮起来。

Ronnie站在一栋旧宅子门口抽雪茄。

一辆林肯平稳驶过，停在宅子五十米外的街对面。

Ronnie斜靠着门柱，喷出一口烟，透过眼镜前的烟雾看着那边。

一个年轻男人快速从驾驶座下来，撑起伞，打开后座门的瞬间，弯起嘴角，酒窝浮起。

Ronnie 微微睁大了眼，散了散烟，扔下雪茄。

 

是弟弟Reggie。

看见哥哥后，挥了挥手，朝身边的男人撇了撇头，朝宅子走来。

年轻男人半个身子都在雨中，伞都遮在Reggie 头上。

 

到了门口，Ronnie扬了扬下巴，上下打量着正在收伞的年轻男人。

“新随从？”

“不，司机。”

“司机？”

准备进去的Reggie停下脚步，回过头，眯起眼。

“司机。”

Ronnie 低哼一声，“我抽只雪茄，你先进去。”

掏出一只雪茄，轻敲雪茄盒。

年轻男人收拾好伞，放在门侧。抬眼看见Ronnie 手里的雪茄，立刻走近，掏出裤袋里的打火机伸过去。

差不多额头相抵，Ronnie伸出手围住男子握着打火机的手，姿势暧昧的点火。Ronnie眼神紧紧盯着男子，而年轻男人头都不抬。

松木般清冷的古龙水侵袭着这一点点空间。

伴着雨声有种刺骨的疼痛。

 

烟火燃起。

 

“好久不见，Frankie。”

“Ronnie。”Frankie没有笑，微微点点头。

“你现在是‘司机’？”

“嗯。世道不济。”

 

有人从宅子里出来，Frankie靠近Ronnie，好让出走道。

Ronnie 眼神怀念地望着Frankie，准备伸手抚上他侧腰，就在要碰到的一瞬，Frankie抽身抬眼迎上他的目光，相视的靛蓝的眼睛里什么都没有。

“我先进去了，Reggie找我。”

Frankie快步走进门厅。

 

Ronnie 深深吸了口雪茄，才发现自己竟然有点点颤抖，从喉头到手指都在颤抖。

肯定是因为雨天太冷。

 

***

 

舞台上的歌姬唱着缓慢的爵士。

I am you.

You are me.

We are one.

 

昏黄奢华的灯光

兄弟两同坐一个小圆桌，桌上摆着香槟。

 

“Frankie 是你的司机？”

“怎么，你们认识？”

“几年前，我们家跟他父亲有做过生意。”

 

一段沉默。

 

Reggie手指在酒杯上轻划着。

“哥哥，他是我的人。”

“刚刚才说只是个，司机。”

Reggie手指轻扣桌面，“Ronnie。他，是，我，的，人。”

 

Ronnie眼神离开舞台，缓缓看向弟弟，拿过香槟，一饮而尽。

“如果一个人让我们兄弟反目成仇，那就毁了他。”

 

***

 

舞台上响起一首老旧的舞曲，熟悉的旋律。

“你还是喜欢站在后台看演出。”

Frankie回头看见Ronnie站在不远处，有点不自在的眨眨眼，看向别处。

“嗯，可能是习惯了。很少人从这里看舞台，与众不同的欣赏角度。

“特别。“

“什么？“Frankie看向Ronnie。

Ronnie慢慢走近，解开西服扣子。

“你以前用‘特别‘这个词，‘特别的角度‘’特别的地方‘。“

Ronnie走到Frankie对面，两人几乎快贴着。

空气里流动着迷魅不清的火花。

Ronnie贴上Frankie的耳边，缓缓吐出“特别的事情。”

Frankie飞快侧过头，气息不稳地喘气。

Ronnie笑着抚上Frankie脸颊，语调温柔“你还是跟以前一样啊，说点什么耳朵就红得厉害。“

“你还记得那些‘特别的事情‘和‘特别的暗号’吗？“

Frankie终于直视Ronnie，不似先前的冷淡逼人，眼里水光潋滟，溢满哀伤与温软，闭上眼点点头，唇边带笑“记得，怎么可能不记得。“

Ronnie有些紧张的表情松懈下来，粲然一笑，伸手抓过Frankie脑袋，额头相抵，仿佛这是一种让他们心灵相通的方式。

他笑着吻上同样含笑的他。如同多年前在黑暗后台接吻的那一刻，惴惴不安的心跳混着蜜一样甜的情愫。

Ronnie随着舞曲嘴里哼起节奏。

“你确定要现在玩暗号吗？”

Ronnie不怀好意的笑着，把Frankie压在舞台边的墙上，咬上他的耳朵尖。

一哒哒，脱下西装。

二哒哒，解开领带。

三哒哒，解开衬衣纽扣。

四哒哒，拉开裤链。

他们的双唇未分开过，像少年般急切的抛开所有不能让肉体贴合的衣物。

明亮舞台上的舞曲依旧，一旁的后台暗处呼吸交缠，低声呻吟。

 

Ronnie一口咬上Frankie的肩膀，下身挺进，甬道紧缩，夹得生疼。

Frankie敏感轻颤的反应是他的最爱。

轻轻用舌头摩挲舔舐咬出的血痕，引得Frankie低低轻哼。

 

Ronnie从未找过男妓，一不喜欢没有感情的做爱，二最讨厌又害怕又假惺惺的谄媚勾引。Frankie从不怕他，好像完全不知道他是个冷血残酷的黑帮老大，而且做爱的时候，反应直接而真实，干起来特别爽。这样的人怎么能放手。

 

Frankie兴奋得扬起头，Ronnie顺势啃上清瘦甜腻的锁骨，双手揉捏着他的臀瓣，用力往身上按，身下紧实有力的躯体让Ronnie有种征服感，更加沉迷于松木香味的肉体。

如果说Ronnie是饕餮，那Frankie就是唯一能满足他的食物。

 

Reggie在相隔不远的道具墙后，听着，捏碎掌心的烟。

空气似乎凝固住了，让人无法呼吸。

Reggie无法忍受，一刻都呆不下去。

疾步走出舞台后门，大口喘着气，他以为他可以冷静，却发现那块压在心底名为Frankie的石头随着水势沉进了更深的深渊，听不见下落的声响，也无法把他从深坑里挖出来丢掉。

 

万劫不复的地狱入口。

 

_永远都是Ronnie Ronnie Ronnie，有谁能看到我。_

 

“如果一个人让我们兄弟反目成仇，那就毁了他。”  
Reggie嘲笑Ronnie这句话。

怎么毁？毁得下手？

 

***

 

再回到舞厅内，看到Ronnie坐在桌边神情淡定的抽雪茄，四处瞟了瞟，没看到Frankie的身影。

Reggie在另一边坐下，没说话，点了根烟，看着舞台上的演出。

难得请来的西区女星，却兴致寥寥。

心绪翻滚。

 

过了一会，Reggie瞥见Frankie沿着墙边穿过人群往这边走来，站定在身后几步外。

 

Reggie眯眼，面无表情地看着舞台，想了想，猛吸口烟，晃了晃手，开口

“Frankie，你去哪了？”

Frankie走上前一步，低着头，嗯了一声没讲话。

Reggie冷哼一声，站起身，半侧身面对他。

一只手轻轻拨开Frankie的领口，余光看向Ronnie，Ronnie面不改色的看着舞台。

下一刻，Reggie将手里的烟头烫在Frankie锁骨处的褐色吻痕上，死死按着。Frankie起初有点错愕慌张，下意识的侧了下肩头，没有反抗也没有退缩，抽了下鼻息，皱眉生吞下疼痛。

不卑不亢的反应激得Reggie下手更狠。

Reggie眼神轻蔑的看向Ronnie。

“下次，隐瞒得好点。”不知是在对谁说。

Ronnie看着舞台，头都没转。

 

Reggie恼怒得厉害，甩下烟头，转身离开。

Frankie忙跟在身后，离开前，看也没看Ronnie一眼，就像刚才黑暗的舞台后面什么都没有发生过。

 

过了半晌，Ronnie拿下眼镜，揉揉眉心。

想起刚才在后台的一幕。

 

欢愉过后，Frankie坐在道具桌上，头发被抓得乱七八糟，白衬衣落在肩头。Ronnie捡过落在一旁的裤子熟练的帮他穿上，然后两人贴近，Frankie捧过Ronnie的脸吻上他。

缓慢得不能再慢的接吻，嘴唇轻啄，像第一次接吻一样充满涩意，肉唇相连，吮吸出声响，两人都笑出声。

Frankie停下来，手搭在Ronnie肩头。

“Ronnie，这是最后一次。我在给Reggie干活，你知道的。”

Ronnie的眼神瞬间冷淡下来，盯着Frankie，Frankie毫不客气的回看他。

两人僵持了一会，Ronnie点点头。

 

“那，愿你工作顺利。”这是Ronnie离开后台时的最后一句话。

他没回头看Frankie。永远也不知道Frankie脸上黯然神伤的表情。

 

END

 

这篇应该算是插曲，插在《逆光》的中间，就是Frankie 当司机那个时段。

这篇的第一部分全是梦里面的，特别印象深刻的就是两人相视然后擦肩而过的镜头。

 

前篇逆光中，弟弟和Frankie第一次见面的场景。

【那人停下脚步，侧过身，逆光的身影，双手插口袋。

“我？Frankie。她哥哥。”

“我是Reggie。”

“我知道。”说着Frankie转身向宅子走去。】

 

在这个插曲里就补足了那句“我知道。”的含义。Frankie以前认识他哥哥，家族一起做过生意，知道弟弟Reggie，但并不认识。

 

插曲的脑补，就完整了整个情节。兄弟两既然谁都得不到，那就毁了他，所以Reggie娶了妹妹，最后导致她精神崩溃自杀。可以说是间接毁了Frankie（我脑补的是他们俩都舍不得毁他，只能从旁人下手）。

 

 


	3. 过去哥哥故事合集

这部分全都是过去发生在哥哥和Frankie 之间的故事。

 

CP：Ronnie/Frankie

 

借用落雨的一个镜头。

 

《舞曲》

“好久不见，Frankie。”  
“Ronnie。”Frankie没有笑，微微点点头。  
“你现在是‘司机’？”  
“嗯。世道不济。”  
  
有人从宅子里出来，Frankie靠近Ronnie，好让出走道。  
Ronnie 眼神怀念地望着Frankie，准备伸手抚上他侧腰，就在要碰到的一瞬，Frankie抽身抬眼迎上他的目光，相视的靛蓝的眼睛里什么都没有。  
“我先进去了，Reggie找我。”  
Frankie快步走进门厅。  
  
Ronnie 深深吸了口雪茄，才发现自己竟然有点点颤抖，从喉头到手指都在颤抖。  
肯定是因为雨天太冷。

 

Ronnie 弹了弹烟灰，想起那天也是个雨天。  
  
***  
  
狂风呼啸，暴雨打在玻璃窗上噼里啪啦响。  
  
天气特别差。  
  
有人来找他商量赌场方面合作的事，父亲的老熟人。  
  
门外的秘书通报后，Ronnie 看了眼桌旁的门外监视录像，一群浅灰色西装的人马，老旧作派，不好对付。点起根烟。  
  
敲门声响起。  
放下报纸，进来一位四五十岁的中年男人和一个很年轻的男孩。  
中间男人坐在办公桌对面，男孩低着头站在他身后。  
  
“这项目三七分”  
“四六开。”  
“什么！”  
Ronnie 站起身捻灭香烟，坐在办公桌上，居高临下望着中年男子。  
“你来找我谈生意，你，需要我。接受条件吧。”  
  
中年男子怒气冲冲的站起身，扣上西装扣“小子！别太目中无人！你还太嫩！不知道天高地厚！”  
  
Ronnie 正准备回嘴，瞥见男子身后的男孩眼神焦急的看着他，双手往下压做了一个息怒的手势。  
他皱了皱眉，动了动嘴角没说话。  
  
中年男子摔门而去，男孩跟了出去，Ronnie 也踱到门边。  
他看见男孩在大厅拦下了男子，手拍上对方手臂，一脸为难的表情，快速地说着什么。  
男孩一头乌黑茂密的头发，眼神亮晶晶，深刻的颧骨印在年轻白皙的脸庞，说话的时候，所有视线都被浅粉肉肉的嘴唇吸引，唇边的酒窝不时闪现。浅灰色的西服衬得他优雅温润。  
真漂亮的男孩，Ronnie 涌上一种奇怪的情绪，有点欢喜有点厌恶，讪笑一声，眼神却没离开过男孩身上。  
两人争论了一会，男子转过头看了一眼Ronnie ，摆摆手，叫上保镖离开，留下男孩一个人在大厅。  
Ronnie 走过去他身旁，听见男孩望着男子的背影重重叹了口气。  
  
Ronnie 转过头，男孩也恰巧转过头看着他，双手背在身后，嘴角苦笑“ 我爸就是这样，脾气差了点，抱歉。”  
  
“你爸爸？”  
“嗯。”  
“我还以为…”  
“以为什么？”  
男孩一脸好奇的望着他。  
Ronnie 眼神不自然的看向别处。  
“……你是男宠。”  
  
男孩愣了一下，放声大笑，整个大厅都是他的笑声。  
Ronnie 抬手扶额，脸红到耳朵根。  
“我……”  
“我……”  
两人同时出声。  
男孩非常大方的做了个手势示意Ronnie 先说。  
“我想今晚请你吃饭。”  
男孩脸上的酒窝更深了 “我也正有此意。”  
  
一直绷着脸的Ronnie 露出了第一个笑容，伸出手 “Ronnie "  
男孩笑着握住他的手“Frankie "  
  
***  
  
巴洛克式风格的一家餐厅。  
  
Frankie 看着舞台上的乐队，Ronnie 看着他。  
  
“你我都知道今晚这餐饭的含义。  
  
Frankie 扭过头看着他，一手撑着侧脸，心领神会的浅笑着。  
  
“要我答应你爸的条件可以，我提个要求。”  
  
Ronnie 斟满Frankie杯里的酒。  
  
“来赌场为我工作。”  
  
Frankie 挑眉，低下头，手指在桌面画着圈圈，没说话。  
Frankie的黑发在暧昧迷离的灯光下泛着柔软的光泽，Ronnie 突然觉得在这样的地方和这样的人谈公事太浪费这样的光景。  
  
朝舞台上的乐队做了个手势，响起轻缓的舞曲。  
  
Frankie 正想着怎么解决这个事，发觉有人走到身边，抬头看见Ronnie 站在身旁，微笑着朝他伸出手。  
  
Frankie 愣了愣，Ronnie 浅浅鞠躬做了一个邀请的姿势，Frankie惊讶的下巴都要的掉了。  
“你，你是要请我跳舞吗？”  
Ronnie 眼睛笑得眯起来，点点头。  
“可，我，我是个男的。没有两个男人跳舞的。”  
“这里只有我们两个人，没有别的舞伴。”  
Frankie 看了看四周，果然整个餐厅只有他们俩。  
  
Ronnie平稳的伸出手，脸上淡淡笑着，却有种让人不容拒绝的气场。  
Frankie 一脸无可奈何的摇摇头，站起身。  
  
一哒哒，二哒哒。  
是心跳还是舞点？  
  
Frankie 在第三个舞点的时候搭上Ronnie 的手臂。  
  
一黑一灰的身影相交在餐厅中间的空地上。  
  
Frankie 双手覆在Ronnie 双臂，Ronnie 似有似无的抚上Frankie 腰侧，还留着一点点距离。  
  
一点点距离。  
Frankie身上有股树木清香的味道，非常淡却有种把人细细缠绕的感觉,就像慢慢让人窒息的陷阱。  
而Ronnie热爱危险。  
  
'Quizas  Quizas Quizas'  
“你知道这首？”  
“我很喜欢。”  
  
哒哒哒，默契地变换着舞步，好似已经随舞多年。  
  
Ronnie低头笑起来，从没见过如此恰知心窍的人。  
准备收紧臂弯，却被轻巧的滑开。  
“Ronnie，我答应你的条件，明天找你商谈。”  
“还没跳完呢！”  
  
Frankie把大衣甩过肩头，回头眨眨眼。  
“下次再跳吧。谢谢你的晚餐。”  
  
留下Ronnie一个人在餐厅中间。  
他抽出一根烟点燃，回想Frankie 刚才得意的笑脸和唇边的酒窝，是不是自己太心软，收那么低的报酬，估计要被骂死。却又低笑起来，不是所有人都能随他阴晴不定的性子来玩，还玩得好的。  
Frankie 是个例外。  
  
***  
  
Ronnie 踩灭雪茄。  
他终究没等到他跳完那只舞。  
  
  
  
《赌局》   
  
Frankie比想象中要厉害很多，靠赌场起家的专业户不是吹的。  
新赌场事务繁多，Frankie全权负责，Ronnie只需要晚上过来跟几个VIP客户寒暄下就没事了。Ronnie甚至觉得应该给Frankie多点分成。  
  
Shea家族找上他联合开新赌场不过是想吸引Ronnie手里的政客大户，给自己找后台罢了。  
  
Ronnie当然也不是没有戒心的人，除了Frankie外，赌场安排的全是自己的人。每天手下都会禀报当日情况，Franki做事滴水不漏，没看出有二心，有时也会上赌桌跟几个客户玩一把，看起来赌术不错的样子。Ronnie笑笑，吩咐手下叫账房多给一倍筹码让他耍。  
  
其间两人并没多少交集，Ronnie白天还有赌马、走私和灰色地带的相关生意。两人仅仅就是晚上在赌场打个照面，闲聊几句而已。  
Ronnie心情好的时候，会叫上Frankie喝一杯，多聊几句，讲讲白天的生意事，Frankie会笑着听他讲，从不发表意见。  
  
Ronnie知道Frankie不会讲出去。  
Frankie知道Ronnie的目的。  
试探和暧昧仅仅一步之遥。  
  
***  
  
周六晚，Ronnie想起隔天是每月家族例会，回赌场拿要汇报的账本。   
已经接近午夜，周末的赌场依旧热闹非凡。  
Ronnie从侧门进去，往办公区域走去，虽说赌场凌晨才打烊，可已经没多少员工了，除了安保监控部门和吧台区还有人值班，基本都下班了。  
Ronnie掏出钥匙开办公室的门，发现门没锁，灯没亮。皱了皱眉，轻轻把钥匙放进口袋，掏出别在后腰的枪，打开保险栓，全身戒备地推开门。  
放眼一看，没有人，再扫一遍的时候，松了一口气。  
Frankie正躺在沙发上睡觉。  
  
Ronnie脚步放得无比轻，慢慢走向沙发。  
  
Frankie的头微微朝沙发外侧着，西服外套盖在身上，一手放在头顶，一手搭在肚子上。看起来睡得很香。  
Ronnie蹲下身，调浅呼吸，歪着脑袋看着他。  
清淡月光映衬下的亚白脸庞，纤长的睫毛更显清秀，绵长的呼吸顺着侧颈线条滑进衬衣领口，有点肉肉的嘴唇微微闭着，毫无防备的睡颜看起来就像十几岁的少年，完全不似白天的沉稳青年。  
Ronnie没觉得自己有多迷恋男孩的，可在这一刻，内心涌上一种温暖如阳光的情感，不是欲望，不是索求，仅仅是柔情。  
着迷般的吻上Frankie，嘴唇相触的一瞬，外面传来响动，Ronnie惊醒般抽离，心脏快要跳出嗓子眼，慌张离开。  
  
Ronnie一离开办公室，Frankie就缓缓睁开了眼。  
  
Ronnie站在街角，掏出根烟，手抖得怎么地都点不着火，低吼着把烟踩在脚下，死命跺了跺脚，仰起头叹口气看着夜空。  
这算什么。  
  
Frankie抬手抵在唇间，闭上眼都是两人那一刻胶着的呼吸。蜷起身，耳朵烧得红红的。  
这算什么。  
  
要不要赌一把？  
  
***  
  
第二天晚上，Frankie刚进赌场巡视，就看见Ronnie抽着烟，一个人坐在百家乐的赌桌上，旁边没有其他赌客。侧头想了想，笑着走到赌桌旁，示意荷官离开，脱掉西服外套，只着衬衣马甲，自己开始熟练的洗牌。  
Ronnie弹弹烟灰，挑眉，眼里尽是赞许的目光。  
“听说你赌术很好。”  
“哪里，家里人从事这一行总要知道点皮毛。”  
Frankie一个漂亮的花式单手洗牌，再双手侧切牌，手法不逊色于专业荷官。  
Ronnie嘴角扬起，笑出声。  
“我们赌一局怎么样？”  
“好。”  
“就你跟我。”  
Frankie放下牌，双手撑着赌桌，认真的看着Ronnie。  
相视许久。没有人退让。  
“好。赌什么呢？”  
“你和我。”  
  
Frankie俏皮的抿起嘴。  
“这种事其实没有输赢。”  
“那看来我现在就赢定了呢。”  
Frankie边摇头边开始派牌。  
“这可说不准。”  
“那就试试吧。”  
  
（百家乐玩法，简单点说就是比谁拿到的两张或三张牌的点数加起来接近9，谁就赢。如果加起来点数为两位数，按最后一位记。K、Q、J和10都计为0，其他牌按牌面计点。）  
  
“我看你睡在赌场办公室？”  
“有时候太累了，小憩一会。”  
  
Ronnie拿到一张J。  
Frankie拿到一张Q。  
  
“工作还挺上心嘛。” Ronnie撇撇嘴。  
“上不上心也要看情况。”  
  
Ronnie拿到一张10。  
Frankie拿到一张K。  
  
Frankie收回牌开始洗牌。  
“看情况？看什么情况，赌场，还是人？”Ronnie靠上椅子后背，拉开领带，松开领口。饶有意味的看着Frankie。  
正在洗牌的Frankie看了他一眼没说话。  
  
第二盘。  
Ronnie拿到一张Q。  
Frankie拿到一张8。  
  
“我要赢了哦。你要退出吗？还是加注？”  
Ronnie朝赌桌推出一排筹码。  
“我什么时候退缩过。”  
Frankie眨了眨眼。  
  
Ronnie拿到一张8。  
Frankie拿到一张10。  
  
Frankie眼睛转转，皱皱鼻子“够幸运的。”  
“好运总站在我这边。”  
Ronnie拿到一张k。  
Frankie拿到一张K。  
  
“看来好像并没有。”  
Frankie一脸诡笑，收回牌重新洗牌。  
  
“玩牌有时不光靠运气，也要看清对手是谁，再下注。”  
“噢？我这人一向靠直觉做事。”Ronnie不在意的低头燃起根烟。  
  
第三盘。  
Ronnie拿到一张5。  
Frankie拿到一张6。  
  
“这盘定胜负吧。时间不早了。”Frankie轻敲赌桌。  
Ronnie没有一点迟疑，把全部筹码都推了出去。  
“Show Hand（全押） ”  
Frankie低头摩挲手里的牌，嘴角抽动了一下。  
“值得吗？”  
“所有东西都有价钱，想要，买就好了。没有我得不到的东西。”  
Frankie扬起下巴，看不出什么表情。  
”但是，总有东西要在豁出一切后才看到结果，不是吗？”  
Ronnie掏出最后一个筹码，甩向赌桌中间。  
  
Ronnie拿到一张3。  
Frankie拿到一张3。  
  
Frankie努努嘴，点点桌上一堆筹码。  
“看起来，我赢了。”  
Ronnie猛吸一口烟，一脸不爽。  
“Son of bitch，Frankie。那是我所有的私房钱。”  
Frankie咧开嘴笑得全身都在颤抖，酒窝映衬蓝汪汪的眼睛，仿佛不知世事的少年。  
“你居然在我的赌场赢我的钱。胆子够大的。”  
Frankie笑着摇摇头，把所有筹码装进一个口袋交给账房，穿上西服，拿起风衣，朝门口走去。  
“Ronnie，快来，我请你喝一杯。”  
Ronnie有些赌气，却还是站起身，朝门边走去。  
  
两人并行在街头。夜已深，寒气逼人，昏黄的路灯是街边唯一的看客。  
“你知道我知道所有的牌的。”  
Ronnie紧了紧外套，“废话，我当然知道。”  
“知道你还Show Hand。一介莽夫。”  
Ronnie转过头看着Frankie，笑得一脸狡黠。  
“可你现在跟我走在一起。这才是结果。”  
Frankie舔舔下唇，无边的笑意围绕在四周。  
  
“去哪喝？”  
Frankie走前一步，转过身，双手插在风衣口袋，歪着头面对Ronnie，眼神烁烁。  
“我家。”  
Ronnie嘴角扬起的弧度如同夜空里的弯月。  
  
谁说赌局没有皆大欢喜的结局。  
  
注释：  
关于百家乐：赔率是赌场设定的，也就是庄家决定胜负。就是说Frankie是操控整场赌局的人，想要Ronnie赢就赢，想要他输就输。Ronnie当然知道这点，他故意把主导权交给他，看Frankie如何应对。  
Frankie 有没有出老千，这个不知道哦~但是技术好的赌客，确实可以想要什么牌就发什么牌。  
  
这也是老式赌局的缺点，百家乐可能才使用一到两副牌，并且牌可以重复使用，这很方便赌客记牌或者动手脚。例如有的赌客可能会故意弯折纸牌或者做记号，方便在下一盘的时候算牌。  
现在的赌场基本玩百家乐都是五副牌以上，而且全都是机器洗牌，杜绝荷官做手脚的可能性，而且完了一盘扑克就全部丢掉，换新的，杜绝做记号的出千手法。  
  
关于Frankie：Frankie不是省油的灯，能别把他想得很弱好吗！他在一步一步给Ronnie下套，逼他加注。逼他输光所有的钱。Ronnie知不知道这就见仁见智了（一脸奸笑）  
  
赌局中两人的博弈也很有意思，每一段对话都是在试探和挑衅，每一张牌也有Frankie的用意，感情和赌博也许并没有区别。  
  
  
《迷醉》  
  
Ronnie刚进门，Frankie在他身后自然地帮他脱掉外套，挂在衣架上。  
  
Frankie的家就是非常普通的一室一厅，  
放眼一看客厅，沙发，书桌，角落有一个很小的吧台。  
  
Frankie没说话，随手示意让Ronnie自便，自己往吧台走去，一边走一边脱下西装和马甲，随手搭在沙发靠背上。  
  
Ronnie脱下西装，坐在沙发上。准备点根烟，找来找去没找着烟灰缸，突然莫名局促起来，看向吧台准备求助。  
  
说Ronnie手里的烟掉了，到没有那么夸张，只是确实让他有点呆楞。  
  
小小的深棕色的木制吧台，顶上一盏蜂蜜色的灯，Frankie穿着白衬衣，领口松开两粒纽扣，衬衫袖口卷到手肘，露出精瘦白皙的手臂，眼神绵柔如水，嘴里低低哼着曲调。灯光人物全都美得像画。  
根本无法把他跟刚才在赌桌前自信满满的荷官联系在一起。  
  
Frankie翻出两个古典杯，转身去酒架拿酒，再回过身，Ronnie已经坐在吧台对面的凳子上。  
Frankie低笑一声，扬起手里的酒瓶“威士忌怎么样？”  
Ronnie 点点头，时不时闻闻夹在指间的烟。  
“对了，我家没有烟灰缸，你用酒杯吧。”  
Ronnie低头看看酒杯再看看Frankie，嘴角勾起，觉得很有意思，点燃指间的烟。  
“只是，希望你不介意我跟你共用一个杯子，因为我只有两个杯子。” Frankie翻出冰块丢进酒杯。  
Ronnie一瞬间放松下来，忘却白天的各种纷争，只享受此刻，和这个人。  
“你到底是请我喝酒，还是你自己要喝。”  
Frankie倒好酒，放在Ronnie面前，这才抬眼，一脸诙谐的看着他。  
“这有问题吗？”  
Ronnie强压上扬的嘴角，舔舔上唇，弹烟灰进另一个酒杯。  
“ Frankie，以前没看出你这么有意思的。”  
“那现在算惊喜吗？”  
“美妙绝伦。”  
  
Frankie低头，骨节分明的手指把玩酒杯。  
Ronnie瞄进他敞开的领口，清瘦的锁骨，光洁漂亮的脖颈线条，这样的人不应该混黑道。  
他就是危险。  
不能让别人得到。  
伸手抚上酒杯，沿着杯壁摸过Frankie的手指。  
Frankie没动，慢条斯理地抬头，蓝眼深邃，平直望着他。  
Ronnie拿过酒杯，望进Frankie眼里，喝了一口。  
明明应该呛鼻的威士忌却异常温和细致，直达心脏之地。  
  
一点点空间里，充斥着沉厚的酒香和宛若谜帐的烟雾，即使是温柔的陷阱也心甘情愿。  
  
***  
  
“你真的要回去吗？你都喝了快半瓶。” Frankie撑着门边，望着门外的Ronnie。  
Ronnie拍拍衣肩。  
“你可以睡我房间，我睡沙发。”  
Ronnie笑着拿出根烟，Frankie掏出打火机给他点上。  
“再晚，就不是你睡沙发那么简单了。”  
Frankie低头不好意思的笑着，Ronnie借着屋内的灯光看到他立刻染上红晕的耳朵。  
  
“明天见。”  
“晚安。”  
  
带着薄醉的Ronnie走在街头，深吸一口冰凉的空气。  
醒醒，这不过是一个美好的夜晚，再无其他。  
  
  
《Stay With Me》     
  
（我是一个不会在原创文里写英文对话的人，觉得很奇怪。这次破例，因为那几句话英文比较有力量。）  
  
  
Frankie指着监视屏幕，“他在出老千。”说着带着几个手下赶往大厅的百家乐赌桌。荷官依旧面不改色的派牌，Frankie指挥手下悄无声息的散开人群，自己慢慢靠近赌桌，伸手正准备拍上对方肩膀，反被对方快速捉住，那人站起身，转过头，一脸嚣张的笑。  
“Frankie，要见你很不容易啊。”  
“Teddy！”  
“你很不讲情面啊，当初找你来我的场子帮忙，你理都不理会。现在呢，恩？！”  
Frankie甩开他的手，整整西装领，“我想去哪是我的自由，你管不着。怎么？看别人赚钱眼红，想来这捞一笔？”  
Teddy看了看四周，轻蔑的说：“这是什么破场子，我给你的待遇好很多，在这里，你只能做个小。领。班。”  
  
话音未落，Teddy已经被Frankie拎起压在赌桌上，人群传来一阵惊呼声。  
  
Frankie手指间夹着张扑克，抵在Teddy的颈动脉，血痕清晰可见，咬牙切齿道“这是我的场子，由不得你添乱！听见没有！”   
Teddy吓得忙点头。  
Frankie松开手，拍拍衣袖，朝手下招了招手，转身准备离场。  
背后传来“Frankie，你等着，我会叫你好看！”  
  
Frankie没有停下脚步。  
  
***  
  
“白天那个人是谁？”  
“不是什么谁，不是什么人物。”  
Ronnie放下报纸，手按在Frankie正在誊写的账本上。  
Frankie抬起头，迎上Ronnie一脸“我知道他是谁但是要你亲自跟我讲明的”神情。  
“他父亲是开赌场的，之前有叫我去看场子，可我不是很喜欢Teddy，他老是跟一些歪门作恶的地下帮派搞在一起，抢赌客的钱，叫他们在场子里放高利贷，甚至放那些牛鬼蛇神进赌场赌钱。”  
“噢，那是不是我的赌场还不错？所以你才来的。” Ronnie调侃道。  
“你少来了。只是这里离我家比较近。”  
“真的？”  
Frankie转开眼，嗤笑两声“放心，他做不了什么恶，他没那个胆。”  
  
***  
  
Frankie没想到的是，Teddy没那个胆，可他有钱，那帮牛鬼蛇神有胆。  
对方火力很足，而自己这边根本毫无预料，没有准备。  
这样的火并完全没有胜算。  
  
Ronnie倒在地上，腹部中弹。  
Frankie借着掩体带着两个手下跑过来，跪在Ronnie身侧，慌乱地看着他的全身上下，焦急颤抖地抚上他的额头，轻颤的嘴唇，喉头哽塞，什么话都没说。  
Ronnie强忍着痛，嘴角弯起。  
Frankie眼前模糊起来，他没意识到自己哭了。抹了一把脸，朝两个手下使了个眼色，叫他们赶紧带Ronnie离开。  
准备站起身时，袖口被人拽住，回头看到Ronnie皱着眉抬手死死抓着他的衬衣袖子，袖子立刻被他手上的血染红。  
  
Ronnie 心里暗想，天啊，原来这么痛。咬咬牙，压下一股铁腥味，手指揪住不放。  
“Don’t.”  
Frankie 紧了紧手里的枪，低头没看他。  
“Stay with me.”  
Ronnie感觉得到内脏灼烧的疼痛，不知道是因为伤口，还是眼前这个人。  
“P…lease.”  
Frankie抬起头，表情难过得要哭出来，紧抿双唇，往外扯着手臂。  
Ronnie 用尽全身的力气，拽着最后一根救命稻草。  
Frankie用力扯着袖子，拿枪的那只手发抖地一根一根掰开Ronnie的手指。  
  
Ronnie心里响起了倒计时，我，就要失去他了。  
  
他知道他要做什么。  
  
当Frankie掰开最后一根手指的时候，Ronnie看到一滴泪滑下。  
Frankie眼神坚定而哀伤地看着他，喘着粗气，带着哭腔“You know I can’t.”  
Ronnie疼得闭上眼，真想还不如一枪开在心口算了。  
  
Ronnie看着他离去的背影，周围硝烟弥漫，看着他一步一步边走边卸下空弹夹，从裤子后面的口袋抽出新的装上，上膛，开火。没有任何犹豫，就像战士，这不再是当初认识的Frankie。  
  
两个手下架着他准备离开。Ronnie意识模糊的最后一刻看到Frankie举枪投降，敌方一颗子弹擦过他的右眼。  
  
眼睛痛得睁不开。  
  
***  
  
Ronnie醒来，手下报告了情况，那天当晚突然就停火了，就像从没发生过枪战，除了几个兄弟有受轻伤外，没有人员死亡。  
Ronnie点点头，没说话。  
过了许久，手下才支支吾吾说：“Frankie 是个叛徒，我看着他跟他们走的。”  
  
手下一说完，就看见老大撕心裂肺的抓着脸，叫喊着“啊！眼睛！我的眼睛！”身体在病床上剧烈翻滚着。赶忙喊来医生，几个护士按着Ronnie不断挣扎的身躯打镇定剂。  
  
医生检查完毕，表示眼睛没有任何问题，不知道怎么回事。  
  
只有Ronnie自己知道。  
  
***  
Ronnie杀掉了那段时期的所有手下和相关知情者，包括当时给他看病的医生和护士，大多数还是自己动的手。  
  
弟弟Reggie从利物浦回来的时候，发现帮派大换血，都是新人，他也没多问什么。只听闻坊间传说之前帮派出了叛徒，Ronnie痛下杀手，清理门户。  
  
还有就是Ronnie没有近视，却开始戴着眼镜。  
Reggie问起的时候，Ronnie摸着右侧镜腿说眼睛有伤治不好。  
  
“有钱也治不好吗？”  
  
“我没想治好。”  
  
有些疼痛需要记得。  
  
提醒我下一次见到你，千万不能放手。  
  
End  
  
注释：  
关于Teddy：历史上是真的有这个人，当时也是跟黑帮兄弟处于亦敌亦友的状态，我就借了此人来用一下，但我写的跟历史没有任何关系啊。  
  
关于赌场：在二十世纪的赌场，一般都是达官贵人才能进的，是上流社会的娱乐场所，对着装有非常高的要求，平民和贱民根本就不能靠近的。其实现在英国的小赌场也都是只对富人开放的。美国，蒙地卡罗和澳门的赌场都是所有人可以进的啦，也有小部分是只能VIP才能进，不对其他人开放的。  
历史上Frankie家里就是开赌场的，知晓赌场的规矩，所以他是很反感Teddy这种把闲杂人等带入赌场的行为。  
而这种当场被捉老千，是非常有失颜面的，Teddy非常生气因此后面找人来火并。  
  
关于结尾：这里写的是Frankie和哥哥的故事，是比跟弟弟的故事发生要早的，设定的两人更年轻，Ronnie刚刚接管家里的生意，但毕竟还在成长期，各方面不是很成熟。Frankie在最后选择投降，在外人看来是叛徒，外人以为就是他导致这场火并，可Ronnie 知道这是保护他的做法，为了让Ronnie和他的帮派的损失降到最低，为了保住Ronnie的性命和黑帮位置。（毫无准备跟人火并被干掉，估计兄弟两以后都不要混黑道了。）  
Frankie这样做，可以把所有责任背在自己身上。这样整件事是因为帮派出了叛徒，而不是由于Ronnie的领导失误造成的。  
Frankie也是年轻嘛，掉掉泪很正常啦~  
Ronnie为了Frankie，把兄弟都杀了，这也算一种成长吧，毕竟死人是讲不出八卦的。  
  
啊，为了写后面弟弟的故事，在哥哥篇目里，弟弟设置成在利物浦黑帮实习，并不知情，也不知道Frankie存在。弟弟最后回来也是哥哥叫他早点回来帮忙的。  
  
所以在落雨里，Frankie见到哥哥并没有太多的表情，毕竟有这样一段过去，不开口反而对所有人都好。  
  
关于眼镜，这个是看到甜心这个版的黑帮哥哥有戴眼镜，一时闪现加了这个梗，不知道用在文里效果怎么样。  
  
这篇想写的来源就是一时闪现Frankie在枪战里说那句You know I can’t. 才有了前前后后。。。  
  
毕竟脑洞来得快，写得仓促，将就着看吧~


End file.
